


Beladonna

by chogiwei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, ChanBaek - Freeform, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwei/pseuds/chogiwei
Summary: [chanbaek ; band!au]Park Chanyeol havia se tornado nada além de um guitarrista frustrado com os holofotes, por isso decidiu deixar Foxglove para trás e seguir novos caminhos. Dois anos depois, em um convite inesperado, ele é chamado para retornar às suas origens e participar de uma turnê com a formação original. Ele só não sabia o quão difícil seria lidar com Byun Baekhyun, o seu vocalista egocêntrico e petulante, e toda a mágoa que ele sentia por si, após ter saído sem muitas explicações.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Beladonna

**Author's Note:**

> oi oi oi meus denguinhos!!! Eu tô feliz demais de estar postando essa fanfic e eu amei tanto escrever, espero que vocês apreciem da mesma forma.  
> Essa oneshot é para a minha participação do segundo ficfest realizado pelo exofiction e eu amei demais o tema escolhido. Portanto, boa leitura, apreciem esses 15k jogados bem na cara de vocês.
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: as letras das músicas estão em português porque é de extrema importância para as construções das cenas, tem umas que estão em inglês porque não fazem diferença.  
> A playlist da fanfic estará nas notas finais!

**Beladonna & Foxglove  
por chogiwei**

_  
Rodas continuam girando  
Me levam para casa para ver meu pessoal  
Cantando músicas sobre o sul  
Eu sinto falta de Alabama outra vez  
E acho que isso é pecado, sim  
  
_

Park Chanyeol estava sentado no seu sofá de couro envelhecido, o tom amarronzado já quase desbotado pelo tempo de uso, algumas rachaduras se formando no tecido rígido, porém não tornando-o menos confortável ou aconchegante.

Seus pensamentos viajam em um caminho eterno entre curvas e ladeiras, trazendo de volta as diversas sensações que um simples convite poderia lhe causar. O guitarrista sentia-se aéreo e um tanto disperso, enquanto bebia aos poucos o melhor whisky de sua dispensa. Jamais imaginaria que, dois anos depois de abandonar aquilo que chamava de casa, aquilo que costumava ser seu porto seguro, finalmente estaria recebendo um convite para voltar, mesmo que temporariamente.

O rapaz de cabelos platinados e descuidados, havia abandonado sua primeira banda _Foxglove_ ― sim, um nome duvidoso e de significados diversos ―, afim de buscar novos ares, afim de viver uma nova experiência, talvez em um grupo menor, com menos visibilidade que pudesse lhe trazer conforto e a mesma letargia de sempre ao sentir as cordas da guitarra em seus dedos, sem se preocupar com fotos em jornais, ou garotas eufóricas lhe seguindo.

Fora uma decisão difícil na época e que lhe trouxera inúmeros conflitos internos, os quais nem ao menos conseguia parar para pensar, sem sentir o desespero lhe invadindo mais uma vez. Encontrara em _Beladonna_ , sua banda atual, tudo o que precisava: o prazer de estar nos palcos em frente a um público pequeno, e o arrepio costumeiro ao sentir as notas musicais lhe consumindo.

  
_Alabama, doce lar  
Onde os céus são tão azuis  
Alabama, doce lar  
Deus, estou voltando para casa  
  
_

Agora, no entanto, o sentimento que lhe acometia era incrivelmente bom, muito melhor do que poderia imaginar quando Jongdae, seu antigo baixista, lhe contatou em um convite inesperado, lhe chamando para participar de uma pequena turnê. _“Nós estaremos fazendo alguns shows para relembrar os velhos tempos”_ , lembrava-se da voz rouca do amigo pelo uso continuo de nicotina, _“achamos que seria justo te chamar, cara, queremos estar juntos com a formação inicial, sabe?_ ”.

Nem ao menos precisou pensar a respeito, estar de volta ao seu antigo lar era como trazer de volta os melhores dias de sua vida. Aceitou prontamente, sabendo que nos próximos dias estaria dentro de seu velho Impala, dirigindo até à garagem antiga de Jongdae, que costumava ser o ponto de encontro, ao mesmo tempo em que era também aonde passavam as noites ensaiando.

 _Sweet Home Alabama_ do _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ tocava em seu velho toca-discos, trazendo de volta a nostalgia dos momentos em que passou em meio a poeira e discos de vinis, junto daqueles que foram a melhor parte de si por muito tempo. E nunca uma música havia feito tanto sentido.

Estava voltando para casa, afinal.

_  
Alabama, aqui vou eu.  
  
_

[...]  
  


Dirigia pelas ruas de Seoul em seu velho Impala 67 vermelho, sentindo o vento entrando pela janela e bagunçando todos os seus sentidos. A música alta que tocava no rádio, servia apenas para aumentar a adrenalina em seu corpo.

Mesmo no auge de seus vinte e cinco anos, Park Chanyeol ainda não havia aprendido que não deveria dirigir alcoolizado pela cidade, tampouco se estivesse sobre o efeito daquela erva maldita que lhe relaxava ao ponto de não ligar para seus demônios interiores.

Era um cara tranquilo, se fosse parar para analisar. Mesmo que não fosse a pessoa que distribuía sorrisos, conseguia se soltar com seus amigos, mesmo que ainda mantesse aquela pose de superior, sorrisinhos enviesados e palavras um tanto ácidas. Havia aprendido isso com Baekhyun, afinal.

Os dois costumavam ser aquilo que chamavam de dupla dinâmica. Se conheceram aos quinze anos, os dois sofrendo pressão demais dentro da própria casa, as famílias cheias de dinheiro sentindo-se no direito de controlar cada mínimo passo que pretendiam dar.

Se tornaram melhores amigos rápido, entre as jogatinas nos fliperamas da cidade e as várias notas gastas dentro da velha loja de discos, mesmo que não se vissem com frequência por estudarem tão longe um do outro em escolas distintas, ainda conseguiram manter uma boa relação. Aos dezoito cortaram as relações com os pais, juntando o dinheiro das mesadas ao longo dos anos, conseguiram dividir juntos um apartamento velho e fedendo a mofo, finalmente dando início à vida que tanto sonhavam.

Não demoraram para idealizarem o plano de ter uma banda, aquelas de fundo de garagem e regada a rock antigo, a chegada de Jongdae fora o pontapé inicial que precisavam. Agora tinham um baixista, um guitarrista e Baekhyun com seu vocal excelente, quando Yixing se juntou com a bateria e Jongin com o teclado, fora como se finalmente começassem a viver um sonho.

 _Foxglove_ era tudo o que tinham, uma banda de cover que os imergia naquele mundo dos anos oitenta mesmo estando há mais de uma década do início do século vinte e um, ainda levavam o estilo de vida que tanto lhes admirava. A banda de covers começou a se espalhar por Seoul em uma facilidade quase que admirável, era um bando de rapazes de vinte e um anos se arrastando em uma caminhonete velha de Yixing para fazer uma série de shows pelo país, a adrenalina se juntando àquela emoção típica por estarem sendo reconhecidos pelo o que sempre sonharam em fazer.

Porém, contrariando tudo o que esperavam para o futuro, cerca de dois anos depois do sucesso estrondoso nos barzinhos e fazendo aberturas de shows importantes, Chanyeol pulou fora do barco, sabia que os amigos entendiam sua posição e respeitavam acima de tudo, mas não era como se pudesse esperar muito da personalidade teimosa de seu melhor amigo, Byun Baekhyun, e talvez isso tenha sido o grande problema.

Lembrava-se de encontrar com Kyungsoo, um conhecido dos barzinhos, algum tempo depois e foi rápido para que o antigo guitarrista da Foxglove se juntasse ao vocal excepcional do Do, trazendo Junmyeon e Sehun ― um casal de baixista e baterista respectivamente ―, logo dando início ao que viera ser o novo futuro de Chanyeol.

Beladonna, assim como a antiga banda do Park, carregava aquele nome forte provindo de alguma planta venenosa que descobrira em uma das noites drogadas com Baekhyun e que acharam fenomenal para ser a identidade deles, Foxglove, além de uma flor linda e de cores fortes, exalando delicadeza, também era letal e o Park se lembrava de ser a descrição perfeita para o Byun. Beladonna não fora nada além de um nome de uma planta que se lembrou, quando se juntou a Kyungsoo para criarem o novo grupo.

Contrariando o sucesso que tinha na antiga banda, a atual trazia a calmaria que precisava para conseguir continuar, era um cara muito reservado na maioria das vezes, os holofotes começavam a o cegar e as perseguições dos poucos paparazzi, fora outro fator a premeditar sua saída, mas, é claro, não era só por aquilo.

Agora, no entanto, dentro de seu Impala, ouvindo _Rock You like A Hurricane_ , do Scorpions, dois anos após ter deixado seus amigos para trás, dirigia em direção à garagem de Jongdae, sentindo apreensão e ansiedade na mesma medida, contudo, nada conseguiria diminuir a saudade ardendo em seu peito, com a perspectiva de encontrá-los novamente.

Quando estacionou em frente ao endereço do Kim, silenciando o motor rouco de seu Impala, sentiu medo, medo de verdade, pela primeira vez. Encontrar os amigos era tudo o que queria, mas não era como se pudesse negar a si mesmo que a reação de Baekhyun era a mais temida de todas.

Nos dois anos que passaram longe, o único que não conseguiu manter nenhum tipo de contato, fora o Byun. Queria saber como seu melhor amigo estava, queria poder virar a noite entre alguns goles de vodca e conversas fiadas como faziam antes, mas não estava pronto para a rejeição que sabia que viria. Ele não havia aceitado bem a saída, não havia lidado com o fato de Chanyeol estar destruindo um sonho que construíram juntos, mesmo que tivessem seguido com a banda, assumindo a guitarra no lugar do Park, ainda não havia aprendido a lidar com isso e Chanyeol sabia que ele era rancoroso demais para ter esquecido de tudo nesses poucos anos que se passaram.

Mesmo com receio, o guitarrista silenciou os pensamentos de sua cabeça e pegou sua velha jaqueta de couro preta, cobrindo a regata larga e gasta do The Police que cobria precariamente o seu corpo. Deu passos temerosos em direção à casa de Jongdae, ouvindo de longe o som alto das músicas e sorriu pela primeira vez, não demorando a pescar seu celular do bolso para ligar e avisar sua chegada.

O Kim apareceu ali no minuto seguinte, as roupas pretas muito bem grudadas em seu corpo bem definido e aquele sorriso acolhedor que conseguia amolecer exatamente qualquer coração, e logo estava preso dentro de um abraço receptivo, sorrindo com o riso animado que Jongdae soltou, com certeza um pouco bêbado, assim como o próprio Chanyeol.

― Cara, eu tava com saudades ― o Kim disse quando se soltaram, aproveitando para dar espaço para a entrada de Chanyeol. ― Você não deveria ter sumido assim ― embora o tom fosse acusatório, ele não deixou de sorrir.

― Você sabe, as coisas acabam pesando pra todo mundo e a hora de pagar as contas chega, então aqui estou eu. ― Devolveu o sorriso caloroso, começando a caminhar junto do amigo para dentro da casa.

Observou as paredes decoradas com fotos antigas e se perguntou se a garagem continuava da mesma forma de antes, já que nada havia mudado por ali, até mesmo tinha uma foto dos cinco na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

Quis rir alto, não por estar achando graça de algo, mas porque se sentia feliz demais. Era nostálgico, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia pertencente a algo, sentia que estava de volta às suas origens e aquela ferida aberta nos últimos dois anos, finalmente havia se fechado.

Quando desceu as escadas do corredor em direção à garagem, conseguiu ouvir as vozes altas e a risada característica de Jongin, sentia tanta saudade do amigo, porra, tanta saudade que começou a se questionar se deveria mesmo ter pulado fora naquela época, mesmo sabendo que era o certo para si, que era o seguro para o seu coração.

Adentraram ao local e não demorou para que Jongdae abaixasse um pouco a música, fazendo a presença do Park ser finalmente notada. O chinês entre eles foi o primeiro a correr em direção ao amigo, sendo seguido por Jongin e a calça preta rasgada que sempre usava, deixando o peitoral coberto de tatuagens, exposto.

Chanyeol, no entanto, preferiu ignorar o gostinho amargo na ponta de sua língua ao notar que Baekhyun continuava sentado no sofá velho ao lado do amontoado de discos antigos, bebericando algum whisky barato e mantendo o olhar descrente em sua direção. Tentou se aproximar mas refreou o único passo ao trocarem um olhar significativo, não demorando para ler toda a expressão de Byun e identificar a mágoa presente ali. Era o único que conseguia ler Baekhyun perfeitamente e desejou não fazê-lo, pois assim seria mais fácil lidar com aquela dor estranha em seu peito.

De qualquer forma, apenas acenou timidamente com a cabeça na direção do rapaz e recebeu um levantar de copo como saudação, logo sendo rodeado pelos outros três novamente.

― Você sumiu, cara. ― Yixing tinha o tom arrastado bem típico depois de fumar dois ou três baseados. Seu braço circulava a cintura de Chanyeol e o levou até tê-lo sentado no mesmo sofá velho onde Baekhyun estava, este que se levantou assim que notou sua aproximação.

― Yixing, eu falei com você tem umas duas semanas ― respondeu meio óbvio, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso ladino nos lábios. O amigo era o mais afetuoso entre os cinco e sempre soube disso.

― Você sabe como eu sou, não deveria me deixar tantos dias sem notícia. ― Cruzou os braços para dar ênfase em sua pose falsamente irritada, o que só despertou risadas.

― Me desculpe, estava tomando conta de tudo para voltar pra vocês ― Chanyeol explicou, recebendo de bom grado o corpo cheio de gelo e whisky que Jongdae lhe ofereceu. Sabia que só com bebida conseguiria lidar com todas aquelas emoções e, mesmo que tivesse bebido antes de sair de casa, não fora o suficiente nem para sentir a costumeira dormência nas bochechas.

― Pelo menos você está de volta e eu não vejo a hora de tocar com você de novo. ― Jongin era o mais animado, claramente, parecia ser o mais sóbrio também, mas aquilo não era surpresa para Chanyeol, pois o rapaz era sempre o mais sóbrio.

― Vamos ter que ensaiar bastante, tenho que pegar o ritmo com vocês de novo ― o Park explicou, dando um gole na bebida, sentindo o amargor preenchendo todo o seu paladar.

― Você tocou com a gente por tanto tempo, somos sua primeira casa e tenho certeza que não vamos precisar de muito para voltarmos à sintonia de sempre ― Jongdae disse em um meio sorriso, se sentando no braço do sofá ao lado do mais alto.

― Temos dois meses para ensaiar, de qualquer forma. ― Quando a voz de Baekhyun finalmente atingiu o ambiente, foi como se tudo parasse para Chanyeol.

Não sabia que precisava tanto ouvi-lo, até ter o timbre rouco e arrastado se perdendo no ar. _Porra_ , sentia tantas saudades dele.

― Irei dar meu melhor nesse meio tempo ― foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer por entre os batimentos desgovernados em seu peito. Era uma ansiedade estranha, não conseguia explicar, então apenas bebeu mais um pouco.

― Eu sei que vai. ― O Byun ainda não o olhava quando respondeu. Todos ali conseguiam notar o clima tenso, o olhar vazio que o vocalista só dirigia para aqueles que nunca conseguiram o mínimo de sua atenção.

Era um cara distante e muito fechado, o que doía em Chanyeol, era justamente o fato de ter conhecido tantos lados daquele que um dia chamou de melhor amigo e agora recebia um olhar tão desdenhoso, como se não merecesse nem ao menos estar no mesmo lugar que ele. _Se Baekhyun pelo menos entendesse seus motivos_...

― Espero que você faça valer a pena dessa vez ― o tom acusativo atingiu em cheio o mais alto, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu, imitando o gesto do Byun ao simplesmente virar o resto da bebida, sentindo a garganta arder.

Faria valer a pena e, se tivesse alguma oportunidade, também faria o Byun entender os seus motivos.

  
[...]  
  


A semana seguinte chegou, trazendo junto de si um turbilhão de emoções, embora a ansiedade e a animação fossem as que preenchiam Park Chanyeol por completo.

Finalmente iniciariam os ensaios e Chanyeol até mesmo evitou ingerir qualquer mísera gota de álcool, visando estar completamente sóbrio para quando fosse tocar pela primeira vez com os amigos depois de dois anos. Foi pensando nisso que entrou em seu carro velho, mas muito bem conservado, o qual fora presente de seu avô, quando descobriu a paixão do rapaz pelas décadas passadas e então seguiu para a casa de Jongdae.

A moto de Baekhyun estava ali daquela vez, grande e imponente, assim como a imagem que o vocalista passava com os cabelos terminantemente pretos, as laterais mais curtas, deixando o topo bagunçado, ao mesmo tempo em que realçava o olhar feroz.

Tentou não pensar muito no mais velho, pois ter a imagem dele na cabeça significava lembrar da mágoa presente em seu rosto na última vez em que se encontraram, na volta de Chanyeol para a banda e, naquele momento, a última coisa que precisava, era se chatear com algo. Por isso saiu do carro, a chave do automóvel girando entre seus dedos com as unhas pintadas com o esmalte preto já desgastado, ajeitando a alça da capa de sua guitarra que estava sobre a jaqueta pesada, antes de tocar a campainha da casa de Jongdae.

Caralho, se arrepiava só de lembrar da sintonia que atingia com os seus caras.

― Chegou cedo, estou surpreso. ― Jongdae sempre tinha aquele sorrisinho afetuoso nos lábios e talvez ele fosse o maior responsável por manter o clima ameno entre eles, era também o mais responsável e o que cuidava da agenda da Foxglove.

― Estou ansioso para tocar com vocês novamente ― respondeu em um meio sorriso, depois de trocar um meio abraço rápido com o amigo.

― Só o Baek está aí, provavelmente Jongin e Yixing virão juntos ― explicou enquanto desciam a escada até a garagem, notando no meio do caminho que a casa parecia muito mais ajeitada do que da última vez que estivera ali.

Quando entraram naquilo que podiam chamar de estúdio, encontrou o Byun usando uma camiseta do Kiss completamente grande em seu corpo, somada à calça preta terminantemente apertada em suas coxas e Chanyeol teve que se segurar para não comentar sobre o fato de vê-lo usando sua blusa, ainda se lembrando com clareza de quando a emprestou para o amigo, pouco tempo antes de partir, após uma noite de bebedeiras em um dos muitos bares de Seoul.

― Baekhyun ― saldou em um tom neutro, sem demonstrar mais do que deveria, pois sabia que o clima entre os dois não era nada bom. Aquilo sufocava pra cacete.

― Chanyeol. ― Acenou com a cabeça, finalmente se virando para os dois, só então o mais alto podendo notar o cigarro preso entre seus dedos longos.

― O que acham de a gente montar uma _setlist_ antes dos rapazes chegarem? ― Jongdae sugeriu, notando a troca de olhares intensa, uma tensão tão palpável que facilmente poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

― Pensei que vocês já tinham pensado em algo quando me chamaram.

― Acho que podemos apenas escolher alguns dos maiores sucessos nossos daquela época ― Baekhyun ignorou completamente a fala anterior de Chanyeol, fazendo sua sugestão por cima, enquanto ignorava friamente o olhar do outro queimando sobre sua nuca, já que estava de costas, mexendo no notebook como se a presença do Park não fosse digna o suficiente de sua atenção.

Mesmo assim, se o Park tinha se incomodado com o posicionamento do vocalista, ele nada disse, não demorando para se jogar sobre o sofá velho, buscando nas prateleiras ao lado do mesmo, em meio aos inúmeros discos de vinis, o bloquinho que usavam para anotar qualquer coisa aleatória referente à banda.

A caneta preta estava junto do mesmo e logo se viu rabiscando algumas músicas que lembrava serem suas preferidas, as que mais demonstravam sintonia e que também contagiavam a multidão quando tocadas, variando desde _Guns_ até _Kansas_.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun sempre foram os responsáveis por essa parte de seleção de músicas, eram os que tinham maior visão musical na banda e que entendia o gosto do público sem precisar de muito esforço.

Foi por isso que, quando o Park jogou o bloquinho em cima do notebook onde o outro mexia, ele simplesmente pegou as músicas indicadas e organizou-as em uma lista agradável de ser ouvida, sem precisar tirar e nem acrescentar nada, pois os gostos eram tão parecidos, que Chanyeol havia pensado nas mesmas músicas que ele.

Felizmente, não precisaram lidar com o silêncio desconfortável quando acabaram aquela parte, pois logo Yixing e Jongin chegaram, este último arrancando a camisa que usava assim que pisou na garagem. Era muito importante ressaltar o fato de que, ele jamais conseguia manter a parte de cima do corpo vestida por muito tempo e isso apenas piorava quando estava tocando, Chanyeol não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez onde se apresentaram e o rapaz estava inteiramente vestido.

― Será que Chanyeol ainda sabe tocar alguma coisa? ― Yixing perguntou com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios, ganhando um dedo do meio em resposta.

― Ah, cara, pensei que você se lembrava bem das minhas habilidades ― o tom malicioso fora notado, fazendo os outros três rirem, principalmente pelo duplo sentido contido na frase. Todos sabiam muito bem da sexualidade de Chanyeol e nunca sequer pensaram em ter algo contra, principalmente quando Jongdae era o único hetero entre eles, sendo Jongin homossexual também, enquanto Baekhyun e Yixing eram pansexuais.

E, mesmo com a fala implícita de Chanyeol, nenhum deles havia se envolvido entre si, pela infelicidade do próprio Park.

― Vamos tocar ou não? ― Jongin perguntou, já se posicionando em seu teclado quando as risadas cessaram.

― Claro ― Baekhyun fora quem disse, o tom usado sendo o mais leve que Chanyeol ouvira desde que estava de volta. ― Vamos começar com _Money For Nothing_ do _Dire Straits_ ― avisou, olhando diretamente para o Park dessa vez, o qual tirava a guitarra vermelha de sua capa e se posicionava ao lado do rapaz, junto de seu microfone.

― Vamos começar testando o vocal do Chanyeol, é isso mesmo? ― Jongdae perguntou divertido, vendo o vocalista assentindo com a cabeça.

― Dá pra notar o alívio no rosto do Baek por não precisar tocar guitarra mais ― Yixing pontuou, girando as baquetas entre os dedos, ao passo em que via todos já em seus devidos lugares.

― Ah, nem me fale. ― Chanyeol não comentou nada, mas sabia que o rapaz realmente não gostava de dividir a atenção entre guitarra e vocal, talvez por isso esteve tão irritado com o Park nos últimos tempos, uma vez que teve que substituí-lo. ― Prontos? ― o Byun perguntou, ganhando um aceno de todos.

Os três toques das baquetas de Yixing indicava que deveriam iniciar e logo o som marcante da guitarra de Chanyeol entrou por seus ouvidos. O Park era o vocal predominante naquela música, gostava do ritmo e da batida, por isso nem pensou em reclamar quando o Byun sugeriu que começassem por ela.

_  
Now look at them yo-yo's that's the way you do it  
You play the guitar on the MTV  
That ain't workin', that's the way you do it  
Money for nothin' and chicks for free  
  
_

A voz era grave e soou rouca pelo microfone, pegando todos desprevenidos com a carga de emoção que aquilo tudo trazia. Ter Chanyeol de volta era como se os últimos dois anos fossem apagados de suas memórias, tamanha a nostalgia. Yixing tinha um sorriso tão grande em seu rosto quando entrou com a bateria, que se os outros notassem, facilmente diriam que nunca o viram tão radiante.

No entanto, essa alegria não era tão contagiosa, não para Baekhyun, que permaneceu calado olhando para o chão empoeirado à sua frente, apenas aguardando sua vez de intercalar o vocal com o guitarrista.

_  
I shoulda learned to play the guitar  
I shoulda learned to play them drums  
Look at that mama, she got it stickin' in the câmera  
  
_

Os vocais se intercalavam no meio da canção em uma sintonia que apenas os dois poderiam alcançar, não importava o quanto tentassem chegar nesse mesmo estado com outras pessoas, os dois compartilhavam sentimentos e histórias demais, por isso eram os únicos a conseguir esse tipo de coisa.

_  
Now that ain't workin', that's the way you do it  
You play the guitar on the MTV  
That ain't workin', that's the way you do it  
Money for nothin' and your chicks for free  
  
_

Os acordes solitários da guitarra chegaram juntos ao final da canção, deixando aquele gostinho de quero mais, somado à muita nostalgia, não havia palavra melhor do que essa para descrever o que todos os cinco sentiam.

Jongdae soltou um gritinho animado, dando alguns pulinhos em seu lugar para demonstrar sua animação, enquanto os outros apenas sorriram em resposta, os responsáveis pelos vocais não se olhando em momento algum, como o esperado, embora sentissem-se extasiados.

A música seguinte era a preferida de Baekhyun e Chanyeol teve plena consciência disso quando a sugeriu para a setlist, o ritmo era mais tranquilo, mesmo que não combinasse tanto com o estilo de Baekhyun, mas era o que melhor se encaixava na voz suave que ele apresentava em alguns momentos.

 _No Rain_ do _Blind Melon_ trazia boas lembranças para Baekhyun da época em que ele e Chanyeol se conheceram e das tardes que passavam juntos no telhado de uma construção antiga, dividindo uma vodca barata enquanto cantarolavam juntos. Agora, anos depois desses bons momentos, não imaginavam que o clima seria tão diferente.

Chanyeol teve apenas tempo de pegar o violão velho pendurado em uma das paredes da garagem, arrastando um banco alto para o lugar que estava antes, de frente para o microfone, e finalmente deram início àquela canção.

_  
Tudo que eu posso dizer é que a minha vida é bem normal  
Eu gosto de ver as poças aumentando com a chuva  
E tudo que eu posso fazer é apenas servir chá para dois  
E expressar meu ponto de vista  
Mas ele não é sensato, não é sensato  
  
_

Baekhyun tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente inclinados em um mínimo sorriso quando sua voz melodiosa soou, acompanhando as notas de Chanyeol no violão. O Park conseguia sentir os pelinhos de sua nuca se arrepiando, enquanto os outros três presentes se imergiam naquele mesmo clima que se tornara sereno de uma hora para a outra.

Cantar No Rain, anos depois, tendo Chanyeol como companhia em seu violão, era realmente como trazer de volta a sua adolescência, a falta daqueles problemas de adulto, a inocência nas mais simples formas de amar.

Lembrava-se das fugas no carro do Senhor Park, suas vozes soando juntas ao cantar a melodia simples, mas que tinha tanto significado. Naqueles tempos antigos, a letra costumava ser uma forma de escape para os problemas que viviam em casa, o sufoco da cobranças dos pais. Conseguia respirar aliviado agora, uma vez que não precisava mais lidar com essas mesmas dores.

_  
Eu apenas quero alguém pra me dizer, oh oh oh oh  
Eu sempre estarei lá quando você acordar  
Sabe, eu gostaria de manter minhas bochechas secas hoje  
Então fique comigo e eu conseguirei  
  
_

Ter Chanyeol tocando consigo novamente, era um motivo de alívio gigantesco para Baekhyun, não só porque se sentia muito mais livre para cantar, sem ter que se preocupar em ser aquele que estaria tocando a guitarra ou o violão, mas também porque se sentia completo com ele ali. Sentia que as coisas estavam verdadeiramente em seus devidos lugares. Se sentia vivo.

Mas não se engane em pensar que ele estava plenamente feliz com isso. Muito pelo contrário. Guardava mágoas pelo mais alto desde a sua saída e isso não mudaria tão cedo. Enquanto uma de suas mãos estava no pedestal, a outra pressionava o microfone com força no suporte, fechando os olhos e sentindo as palavras saindo carregadas de sua garganta. Sentia-se completo por ter ele de volta, mas estava ainda muito chateado e decepcionado.

_  
Eu não entendo por que eu durmo o dia todo  
E eu começo a reclamar que não há chuva  
E tudo que eu posso fazer é ler um livro para ficar acordado  
E isso destrói minha vida, mas é uma ótima fuga  
Fuga... fuga... fuga...  
  
_

Os dias teriam sido muito mais fáceis se ele não tivesse partido. Agora, já não sabia se era tarde demais para consertá-los.

  
[...]  
  


O clima era tenso demais e nenhum dos cinco presentes eram capazes de negar. Embora a voz melodiosa de Chanyeol soasse tranquila através do microfone, a força que ele impunha ao tocar sua guitarra demonstrava todo o estresse que ele sentia no momento.

Baekhyun não facilitava as coisas, muito pelo contrário. Desde que o Park havia chegado na garagem mais cedo naquele fim de semana, o Byun fizera questão de atacá-lo indiretamente, em qualquer oportunidade que aparecia em sua frente.

Começou com algo leve, apenas falando sobre como a guitarra estava meio desafinada e que ele deveria consertar isso antes de começarem, de fato, os ensaios. Chanyeol suspirou, mas nada disse. Sabia que realmente estava fora do tom e por isso tratou de ajeitar tudo o mais rápido possível.

Contudo, não parou por ali, ao ponto de Baekhyun jogar na cara do maior com algumas palavras ácidas demais, que ele estava perdendo o ritmo com muita facilidade e isso estava atrapalhando. _“Se você não tivesse abandonado a gente, talvez ainda conseguisse manter alguma sintonia”_ ele disse em um tom cheio de deboche durante a música, porém Chanyeol não respondeu inicialmente, começando a tocar a guitarra com ainda mais força e focando exclusivamente em sua voz, para que não atirasse o instrumento bem no meio da testa do outro.

Quando a música finalizou, no entanto, os outros três integrantes da banda já sabiam que nada que presta sairia dali, a partir do momento em que Chanyeol colocou a guitarra em seu suporte e caminhou em passos decididos na direção do Byun, o barulho dos coturnos batendo contra o piso de madeira soando cada vez mais alto.

― Qual a porra do seu problema? ― questionou em um tom firme, olhando bem de perto para o rosto do menor, que permanecia impassível, como se a voz ameaçadora não surtisse nenhum efeito sobre si.

― Por enquanto, o meu único problema é você ― ditou simples, se afastando com o mesmo ar debochado de sempre, para ir até o canto da garagem e acender o seu cigarro.

― Sério, se você vai implicar com cada suspiro que eu dou, porque você simplesmente concordou que eu voltasse para essa merda? ― Chanyeol estava visivelmente cansado e nem ao menos teve força para ir atrás do menor outra vez, permanecendo parado do mesmo lugar, enquanto assistia o olhar insensível que lhe fora dirigido. Aquilo machucava mais do que deveria.

― Chanyeol, fica calmo, cara ― Yixing sussurrou ao seu lado, depositando a mão gentilmente em seu ombro.

― Por que a gente não faz uma pausa? ― Jongin sugeriu ao notar o clima pesado, indo atrás de sua camisa jogada no sofá, pronto para vesti-la e se retirar da garagem.

― Acho que a gente realmente deveria encerrar os ensaios por hora, não dá pra continuar com esse clima pesado. ― Jongdae era o que sempre parecia mais exausto com tudo. Sentia falta de Chanyeol por perto e sabia que o Byun não era diferente, só simplesmente não entendia os motivos do outro para estar implicando com tudo o que o Park fazia.

Sabia que era o momento para deixá-los sozinhos para conversarem, quando viu o Byun, ainda impassível demais, caminhando em direção ao toca-discos com um vinil do R.E.M. em mãos, ouvindo o suspiro alto de Chanyeol ecoando pelo ambiente silencioso.

― Acho bom vocês conversarem um pouco ― sugeriu, dando dois tapinhas no ombro do Park, seguindo com o baterista e o tecladista para fora da garagem.

Chanyeol apenas caminhou até estar jogado sobre o sofá velho, ouvindo _Losing My Religion_ começando a tocar em um volume baixo, quase trazendo a nostalgia para dentro de si, por saber que era uma das músicas favoritas de quando estavam juntos e, naquele momento, sabia que ela tocaria em um loop eterno, até que simplesmente fossem embora dali.

_  
Oh, a vida é maior  
É maior do que você  
E você não sou eu  
Os caminhos por onde irei  
A distância em seus olhos  
  
_

― Baekhyun, é sério ― começou quase que uma súplica, inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas, os olhos fitando o chão sem coragem de encarar o semblante frio do Byun. ― Eu não quero brigar, mas realmente não entendo o motivo de você estar agindo dessa maneira tão ácida comigo.

― Você não entende? ― Não gritou, mas também não precisava, o tom de obviedade demonstrava a mágoa contida em sua voz. ― É claro que você não entende, Chanyeol, você basicamente parece não se importar com uma porra do que eu digo ou sinto. Você simplesmente sumiu sem dar nenhuma explicação e age como se fosse a maior vítima dessa história. ― As palavras chegaram cortantes em Chanyeol, este que sentiu seu corpo inteiro retesar e todo aquele misto de sentimentos escondidos ao longo dos últimos anos, voltando com força total para desestabilizá-lo.

_  
Oh não, eu falei demais  
Eu causei tudo isso  
  
_

― Eu não fui embora sem nenhuma explicação, Baekhyun, eu não tenho culpa se na época você estava ocupado demais enchendo a cara no álcool para se dar conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. ― Os dois se olharam pela primeira vez, em uma troca de olhares tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo contendo tanta mágoa, que não sabiam se iriam partir para a briga, ou se simplesmente começariam a chorar ali mesmo.

― Você não entende que eu fui o que mais sofreu com essa droga, Chanyeol. ― Deu dois passos na direção do maior, apagando o cigarro nas costas da mão, sem se importar com a dor aguda que lhe atingiu momentaneamente. O que sentia por dentro era muito maior do que isso. ― Nós sempre fomos os mais próximos, você sabe que era a única coisa que eu tinha e você simplesmente jogou a porra de uma amizade de anos no lixo, para ir embora com a droga do Kyungsoo. Ou você nem ao menos parou para pensar em como me senti ao ver meu melhor amigo me abandonando por uma droga de um _affair_?

_  
Aquele sou eu no canto  
Aquele sou eu no holofote  
Perdendo minha fé  
Tentando te acompanhar  
E eu não sei se eu consigo fazer isso  
  
_

― Você tá ouvindo a merda que você tá falando, Baekhyun? ― Chanyeol também se levantou, agora estava frente a frente com o vocalista, a diferença de altura não sendo suficiente para intimidar este último de forma alguma. ― Você só pode ser cínico demais para estar me dizendo isso depois de tudo o que rolou.

― O que rolou, inferno?! ― ele gritou dessa vez. ― A única merda que aconteceu, foi você indo embora sem me dar uma justificativa sequer, você nem chegou a falar comigo sobre isso uma única vez!

Chanyeol olhou para o teto sentindo a raiva se misturando com toda a mágoa dentro de si e não ficou surpreso quando soube que iria explodir, porque isso implicava em dizer tudo o que esteve entalado em sua garganta por todo aquele longo período.

― Você sabe como eu nunca me senti confortável com os holofotes em cima de mim, sabe como eu enfrentava problemas em ter tanta atenção voltara para a gente, mas isso nem de longe foi o motivo de me fazer ir embora, Baekhyun ― sua voz foi perdendo a força ao longo das palavras e só lhe restou fechar os olhos com força para conseguir coragem para dizer o que precisava ser dito. ― Ter me apaixonado por você naquela época apenas piorou as coisas em um nível que eu não estava preparado.

Aquele, provavelmente, fora o único momento na vida em que Chanyeol pôde presenciar um Baekhyun completamente sem palavras.

― Chanyeol... ― Ele estava assustado, o maior sabia disso.

― Foi difícil continuar por perto depois daquela noite em que você bebeu mais do que deveria, me fez confessar o que eu sentia e simplesmente foi o maior babaca de todos ao ser rude para um caralho, me rejeitou e ainda tratou com o maior desprezo de todos, qualquer sentimento que eu tive por você. ― Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração doía mais do que nunca por reviver aquele momento. Sabia que poderia chorar e não se culpava por estar tão sensível quanto jamais foi em sua vida. ― Eu não consegui continuar aqui depois de você dizer tanta merda e continuar agindo com indiferença, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente você nem se lembra disso, porque estava bêbado demais para saber até mesmo o seu nome.

_  
Cada sussurro  
Em todos os momentos que estou acordado  
Estou escolhendo minhas confissões  
Tentando ficar de olho em você  
Como um tolo, um tolo magoado, perdido e cego  
  
_

― Mas eu não te culpo, Baekhyun, você estava certo mesmo. Eu fui idiota demais por ter confundido nossa amizade naquela época e foi meio impensado ir embora com o Kyungsoo, sendo que ele não era nada além de um dos meus rolos de fim de semana. Mas eu não admito que você venha aqui, depois de todos esses anos e seja um babaca comigo mais uma vez. Porque eu aguentei calado antes, mas não vou aguentar suas grosserias baratas de novo. ― Seu dedo estava em riste apontado bem ao centro do peito do Byun.

Esperou que ele dissesse algo, no fundo tinha esperança de que ele fosse dizer realmente alguma coisa e talvez tentar reparar os erros, por mais irreparáveis que eles fossem.

Mas, ele não disse nada.

Continuou com o olhar impassível, olhando para Chanyeol como se aguardasse o fim de seu precioso monólogo. E aquilo doeu como o inferno. Doeu ao ponto do guitarrista apenas soltar um suspiro cansado, saindo com seus passos pesados da garagem.

_  
Pensei ter ouvido você rindo  
Pensei ter ouvido você cantar  
Eu acho que pensei ter visto você tentar  
  
_

R.E.M. estava certo afinal e, mais uma vez, uma música nunca pareceu fazer tanto sentido em sua vida como aquela fazia, naquele momento.

Quando Chanyeol foi embora naquela tarde de sábado, não imaginava que estaria mais machucado do que já estivera outrora, mas Baekhyun sempre estaria ali para lembrá-lo que nenhuma dor era suficiente e que, se dependesse dele, as coisas seriam ainda piores.

Apesar de tudo, de toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento pela indiferença do Byun, não podia negar que se sentia um tanto mais leve após soltar as palavras guardadas.

_  
Mas aquilo foi apenas um sonho  
Tentar, chorar, por que tentar?  
Aquilo foi apenas um sonho  
Apenas um sonho, apenas um sonho, sonho  
  
_

Ele só não sabia que, dentro daquela garagem, um Baekhyun remoía com pesar todas as palavras ouvidas, sentindo uma lágrima solitária escorrendo em seu rosto ao perceber que as coisas eram muito diferentes do que imaginava.

Baekhyun não deixaria que tudo permanecesse daquela forma, pelo menos não agora onde tinha a realização dos erros que havia cometido, por mais que nem ao menos se lembrasse de uma maldita confissão vinda de Park Chanyeol.

Ainda assim, sentia-se tolo e tentaria consertar as coisas. Mesmo que soubesse que já era tarde demais.

  
[...]  
  


Baekhyun sentia a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue como se fosse brasa fervente, sua pele chegava a formigar e seus olhos fechados intensificavam ainda mais a sensação avassaladora que o consumia.

Estar de volta aos palcos lhe causava uma alegria que não sentia há muito tempo, por isso sentia-se a ponto de gritar, como se precisasse avisar para todos naquele teatro, o quão inegavelmente feliz estava.

Era oficialmente o primeiro show da pequena turnê com a formação inicial da Foxglove e não conseguia evitar o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto cantava _Last Nite_ do _The Strokes_ , com Chanyeol o acompanhando na guitarra e no vocal.

Seus olhos vez ou outra o traíam e miravam o guitarrista por tempo demais, admirado com os braços expostos pela regata larga, os fios platinados ganhando algumas gotas de suor pela energia em cima do palco, assim como as unhas pintadas em um preto desgastado tocando os acordes da forma mais precisa possível.

Chanyeol estava atraente demais para o seu gosto e não sabia de onde diabos havia surgido aquele sentimento. Ele parecia brilhar em cima daquele palco, visivelmente confortável e feliz por fazer uma apresentação menor do que as que faziam antes, quando tocavam para milhares de pessoas em aberturas de shows.

Tentador demais para a sua sanidade.

Baekhyun apenas mantinha o foco na canção, porque era como se Chanyeol o guiasse nela e seus olhos mal conseguiam fugir do rapaz, chegando a se arrepiar quando era pego no flagra, ganhando um sorrisinho ladino como resposta. _Maldito_.

Depois da discussão que tiveram e de toda a mágoa despejada, achou que o guitarrista nem ao menos pisaria naquela garagem de novo, no entanto, contrariando suas expectativas, ele não só pisou, como o clima também amenizou consideravelmente.

Não que tivessem voltado a ser os melhores amigos de antes, para ser sincero nem tinham conversado de fato, mas concordaram silenciosamente que brigar não os levaria em lugar nenhum, então começaram a se tratar com respeito.

Baekhyun só não sabia que seus sentimentos fossem ficar tão bagunçados e que a saudade que sentia do rapaz fosse se tornar terrivelmente insuportável, ao ponto de querer se sentar ao lado dele e passar horas e mais horas jogando conversa fora, como nos velhos tempos. Sabia que esse momento chegaria, agora, contudo, tinha uma missão a cumprir e essa era finalizar aquele show com o maior sucesso possível.

E eles conseguiram.

― WOW! ― Jongdae gritou mais do que animado, sentindo o suor fazendo sua camiseta surrada grudar em seu corpo.

Já estavam dentro do camarim, completamente cansados e muito satisfeitos com o resultado da noite, falando alto demais e se abraçando como se a vida dependesse disso.

― Sério, esse é um dos melhores dias da minha vida! ― Baekhyun olhava para o teto, soltando um suspiro deleitoso após dizer. Não seria tolo para negar o misto de emoções boas que sentia naquela noite, essas sendo tão intensas quanto um dia pensou sentir.

― Porra, eu nem sei o que dizer. ― Chanyeol sorria abertamente, passando a mão pelos fios molhados de suor, enquanto olhava para os melhores amigos. ― Eu só tenho que agradecer por me chamarem pra isso de novo. É como se eu estivesse realmente em casa.

― Nós somos a sua casa, Chan ― Jongin disse em um meio sorriso e os outros concordaram.

Foi quase automático quando todos se aproximaram para um abraço coletivo, ficando alguns segundos no contato, os sorrisos grandes demais para serem contidos.

Quando se separaram, todos voltaram para aquela animação de antes, entre pular e gritar, tão focados nisso que não perceberam que Baekhyun e Chanyeol se encaravam por longos segundos.

O vocalista tinha parado em frente ao mais alto e os olhares se conectaram, enquanto ficavam divididos entre o que fazer. Baekhyun foi quem tomou a iniciativa de tocar na cintura de Chanyeol, em seguida ambos se prendendo em um abraço apertado, onde os braços do guitarrista apertavam com força os ombros do Byun.

― Me desculpa ― Baekhyun sussurrou no ouvido do Park e não precisou de muito para que ele entendesse do que aquilo se tratava, não podendo estar mais aliviado com duas simples palavras.

Depois de um abraço longo, os dois se olharam por mais alguns segundos e tudo parecia ter mudado. Chanyeol teve certeza que aqueles sentimentos adormecidos dentro de si talvez não estivessem tão apagados assim.

E Baekhyun nunca desejou tanto provar uns lábios, quanto desejou provar os de Chanyeol naquele momento, tendo a realização de que algo havia mudado dentro de si. Algum sentimento em seu peito que fora sufocado pelos seus demônios internos e o medo de lidar com sua própria sexualidade, talvez esse sendo o motivo de ter rejeitado o Park tão friamente a dois anos atrás.

― Será que podemos entrar? ― O momento fora perdido quando um toque na porta se fez presente. Chanyeol se virou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios ao se dar conta de que era Kyungsoo ali.

― Vocês vieram! ― ele basicamente gritou, animado demais enquanto corria em direção à porta, dando espaço para que Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e Sehun entrassem.

― Não poderíamos perder a oportunidades de te prestigiar, hyung. ― Sehun tinha um sorriso adorável nos lábios quando adentrou no local, logo acolhendo o Park em seus braços.

― Obrigado mesmo, caras. ― Sorriu para os outros, trocando alguns abraços rápidos com os mesmos.

― Vocês foram muito bons mesmo, estou impressionado ― Kyungsoo disse para os outros, que agradeceram de prontidão, também felizes por terem eles presentes naquela noite.

― Fico feliz que tenham gostado ― Jongdae agradeceu, se aproximando mais para cumprimentar os integrantes da outra banda com abraços rápidos, tendo os outros membros fazendo o mesmo.

Logo Chanyeol já estava abraçando o Do pelos ombros, comentando animado sobre os momentos vivenciados ao longo daquela noite. Estava tão confortável com aquele que vinha sendo um de seus melhores amigos, que até mesmo se assustou quando dedos espertos o seguraram pela cintura.

― A bebedeira hoje será no Jack’s! ― Baekhyun anunciou animado, cortando a conversa dos dois sem se importar, recebendo exclamações satisfeitas dos outros presentes.

― Será que tem espaço para a Beladonna? ― Kyungsoo perguntou, um tanto constrangido pela primeira vez na noite, seus olhos se focando no rapaz que zanzava sem camisa pelo camarim com uma garrafa de água em mãos. _Interessante_.

― Mas é claro que sim! Temos que comemorar. ― Jongdae sorriu mais abertamente, fingindo que não notava o fato de Baekhyun ainda estar abraçando Chanyeol de lado, ato que deixou o maior desconcertado e sem palavras.

Quando seguiram em direção ao bar, o guitarrista jurou que a noite não poderia melhorar. No entanto, estava enganado quando Baekhyun simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado e os dois finalmente puderam conversar como nos velhos tempos, em uma tentativa bem-sucedida de colocar o assunto em dia.

Era extremamente satisfatório poder olhar para o Byun tão de perto, mesmo com a luz precária do estabelecimento. A voz dele chegava aos seus ouvidos como uma verdadeira melodia dos anjos e jurava que poderia abraça-lo ali mesmo, provavelmente não soltando pelos próximos meses.

O vocalista não estava diferente, no entanto, por mais que ainda sentisse um certo estranhamento por conversar com o rapaz depois de todos os acontecimentos recentes, ainda era bom demais poder ouvir a voz grave soando animada ao seu lado e os toques exagerados demais quando ele se empolgava em alguma risada.

Sabia que estava como um bom idiota, sorrindo encantado enquanto ouvia ele falando sobre os últimos meses como guitarrista do Beladonna, mas não se importava com isso.

― Você foi ótimo no show hoje ― comentou, cortando totalmente o assunto do Park. ― Eu estava com saudades de estar com você no palco, é uma energia diferente.

― Estarmos juntos sempre vai ser diferente, Baek, você sabe disso. ― Suspirou, sentindo um frio diferente na barriga ao pronunciar as palavras.

― Eu realmente senti sua falta ― não conseguiu conter as palavras e quando notou ,já as tinha dito, mesmo assim não estava arrependido de dizê-las.

― Eu sei que vacilei por ter ido sem te explicar o motivo, mas espero que você entenda o meu lado ― aquilo soou como um pedido.

― Eu entendo, juro ― disse em um sussurro, mesmo que estivessem perto demais para que mais alguém ouvisse, ainda mais se levado em consideração o som alto da música que tocava no bar. ― E me desculpe, sabe, por ter sido escroto quando eu disse aquelas coisas, mesmo que eu nem me lembre de um dia você ter se confessado para mim.

― Eu imaginei ― concluiu em um suspiro. ― Mas acho que podemos dar esse assunto por encerrado já, você não acha?

― Você está de volta agora, isso é mais do que suficiente. ― Seus dedos brincaram com a fenda do jeans na coxa de Chanyeol e ambos sorriram para o outro mais uma vez.

Sentiam-se felizes, perdidos no próprio mundo ao ponto de não notarem o que acontecia ao redor, como o fato de Sehun e Junmyeon já terem ido embora para aproveitarem a noite como o bom casal que eram, ou Jongin e Kyungsoo, que estavam enfiados em uma mesa mais afastada no fundo do bar, ocupados demais com os lábios unidos para se importarem com qualquer outra coisa.

  
[...]  
  


O ensaio daquele dia era algo que podiam chamar de _tenso_. Desde o primeiro momento, quando puseram os pés naquela garagem na quinta-feira chuvosa após o primeiro show da mini turnê, todos os membros conseguiram notar o clima diferente presente ali.

E nem diziam isso pelo fato de terem Chanyeol e Baekhyun conversando entre sorrisinhos animados, como se jamais tivesse havido um período entre eles onde mal podiam se olhar sem a troca de farpas, mas porque estavam terrivelmente calmos e compartilhando de um mesmo sentimento, uma mesma sensação avassaladora que chegava a ser palpável. Todos ali notavam que tinha algo diferente.

Estavam, naquele momento, compartilhando a letra de _Is This Love_ do _Whitesnake_ e o clima compartilhado era nada menos do que _intenso_.

_  
Eu deveria ter pensado melhor  
E não ter te deixado ir embora sozinho  
São horas como estas  
Que eu não consigo encarar sozinho  
Dias perdidos e noites sem dormir  
E eu mal posso esperar pra te ver novamente  
  
_

Baekhyun cantava em um tom calmo, seus olhos presos nos de Chanyeol, que estava sentado em um banco alto, os braços fortes flexionados enquanto tocava violão, embora em sua visão a única coisa presente fosse o Byun e seus cabelos terminantemente negros, contrastando com a pele alva e coberta por um sobretudo da mesma cor de seus fios.

_  
Percebi que passo meu tempo  
Esperando a sua ligação  
Como posso te falar, querido?  
Estou contra a parede  
Eu preciso de você ao meu lado  
Pra me dizer que está tudo bem  
Pois eu acho que não aguento mais  
  
_

A voz de Chanyeol soou grave e terrivelmente rouca, o que era cruel demais para o coração acelerado de Baekhyun. Os outros presentes fingiam não notar aquela troca de olhares intensos e preferiram apenas continuarem focados em seus próprios instrumentos, pois não seriam eles a interferirem em um momento que parecia ser tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão precioso para os dois.

Jongdae sempre foi o mais esperto entre os cinco, sempre era o primeiro a sacar tudo o que acontecia e foi também o primeiro a descobrir sobre o motivo da saída de Chanyeol, por isso o apoiou em sua decisão. Assim como sabia que na época Baekhyun também sentia algo, preferindo não interferir pois não se sentia no direito de entrar no meio de algo tão pessoal, ainda mais conhecendo os amigos que tinha.

Com a volta do guitarrista, ele pensou que o sentimento entre eles já não existisse mais, contudo, percebeu estar terrivelmente enganado, ao notar tudo o que transmitiam naquela canção.

_  
Isso é amor, o que estou sentindo?  
Esse é o amor que eu estive procurando?  
Isso é amor, ou eu estou sonhando?  
Isso deve ser amor  
Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim  
Toma conta de mim  
  
_

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e segurou no pedestal com força, voltando a cantar. As vozes dos outros companheiros de banda se misturavam com o vocal principal, embora Baekhyun sempre se sobressaísse entre eles. Ouvir o Byun cantando era como uma dádiva e não conseguia se sentir menos especial quando o via olhando para si, enquanto pronunciava cada letra daquela música tão simbólica.

_  
Eu não posso evitar esse sentimento  
Já estive desse jeito antes  
Mas com você eu encontrei a chave  
Para abrir qualquer porta  
Eu posso sentir meu amor por você  
Ficando mais forte dia a dia  
E eu mal posso esperar pra te ver novamente  
Para que eu possa te envolver nos meus braços  
  
_

Quando o último acorde soou, todos se encaram por alguns segundos e não foi preciso de muito para que chegassem à conclusão de que aquele ensaio tinha chegado ao fim.

Baekhyun foi direto ao pequeno armário que tinha na garagem, onde guardavam um estoque variado de bebidas alcóolicas e fez questão de preparar uma boa dose de gim para todos, enquanto Chanyeol se encarregava de ir até o toca-discos ― que embora muito velho, ainda estava muito bem conservado ― e colocar o disco favorito de Yixing, que era o do _a-ha_ , ouvindo _Take On Me_ começando a tocar.

Pegou o copo largo e redondo dos dedos finos de Baekhyun e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, quase nenhum espaço se fazendo presente entre eles, uma vez que os ombros e coxas estavam quase que grudados.

Os amigos comentavam sobre alguma música diferente que poderiam apresentar na setlist do próximo show do fim de semana, mas não se sentia hábil para opinar, seus pensamentos estando perdidos demais no momento recente vivido durante a música, para que conseguisse fazer alguma sugestão decente.

Quando todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando a bebida britânica e a música que preenchia o ambiente, Chanyeol pôde se dar conta de letra da mesma, sentindo o significado que ela tinha para ele.

_  
Estamos conversando à toa  
Eu não sei o que dizer  
Direi de qualquer maneira  
Hoje é outro dia para encontrar você  
Fugindo da timidez  
Estarei vindo pelo seu amor, ok?  
  
_

Em sua cabeça, fazia uma nota mental de aquela seria a música que dedicaria a Baekhyun naquele momento, se tivesse a oportunidade.

E foi entre sorrisinhos maldosos, que Jongdae e Jongin resolveram que seria uma boa encerrar os ensaios de vez, expulsando os outros de casa de uma forma educada.

― Quem é que vai me levar pra casa? ― Baekhyun perguntou, após conferir se seu celular e a cartela de cigarros estava dentro de seu bolso.

― Você não veio de moto hoje? ― Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas, ajeitando a jaqueta de couro pesada em seu corpo, para logo em seguida pegar a capa de seu violão e colocá-la nas costas.

― Almocei com Baekbeom hoje e ele me deixou aqui ― explicou em um dar de ombros, evitando olhar para o mais novo, uma vez que ele parecia tentador demais para que fosse seguro.

― Ah, claro. Posso te levar se quiser ― ofereceu em um meio sorriso e logo ganhou um acenar de cabeça em resposta.

Se despediram de seus amigos e logo já estavam dentro do Impala vermelho do guitarrista, indo juntos em um silêncio confortável pelas ruas de Seoul. O clima entre eles era ameno, mas parecia ser delicado demais, por isso preferiram não dizer nada, com medo de que qualquer palavra errada pudesse estragar tudo.

O percurso até o apartamento velho de Baekhyun não era tão longo, assim como a distância de lá até o prédio de Chanyeol também não era muito grande. Por isso, dentro de poucos minutos o carro antigo já estava estacionado na entrada, o silêncio se fazendo incômodo pela primeira vez.

Não sabiam como se despedir e nem sabiam se realmente queriam que o dia terminasse para os dois naquele momento. E foi pensando nisso ― ou talvez não pensando direito ―, que Baekhyun se virou na direção do guitarrista e o encarou por longos segundos, como se em busca de alguma objeção, quando simplesmente enroscou os dedos nas golas da jaqueta de couro e puxou ele em sua direção.

Inicialmente os lábios se tocaram de forma superficial, o choque sedo grande demais para que ambos pudessem raciocinar a respeito. Baekhyun já não tinha certeza sobre seus atos, a única certeza que tinha, era que necessitava sentir os lábios gordinhos sobre os seus, ou jurava que poderia enlouquecer.

De todo modo, fora Chanyeol quem tomou o passo seguinte. Seus dedos longos alcançando os fios negros da nuca do vocalista, enquanto timidamente entreabria os lábios e sugava o inferior alheio, pedindo espaço para aprofundar o beijo.

O toque entre as línguas fora como um misto de sensações que nenhum dos dois estavam preparados. Foi suave, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso demais, ao ponto de não conseguirem manter o ritmo calmo por muito tempo, toda a carga emocional que carregaram até ali, sendo responsável por fazê-los aumentar a intensidade, revertendo todo o carinho no mais puro tesão.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio de Chanyeol com força, suspirando audivelmente quando sentiu a força sendo aplicada em seus fios, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer sua coluna. O beijo do guitarrista era como uma droga ilícita, lhe deixava extasiado, o coração batendo forte no peito, ao passo em que percebia que o vício era quase que uma certeza.

Quando menos se deu conta, uma de suas pernas já cruzava a cintura do Park, seus quadris se encontrando assim que sentou sobre as coxas firmes. Naquele momento, percebeu que não tinha controle algum parar continuar beijando aqueles lábios cheinhos, ainda mais quando se tinha mãos tão precisas lhe segurando pela cintura e lhe apertando com tanta força, grudando os corpos ainda mais naquele espaço tão pequeno.

Fez uma trilha de mordidas e pequenas sugadas desde o maxilar marcado, até o pescoço branquinho, sabendo que em breve algumas manchas avermelhadas se fariam presentes, como uma bela pintura em uma tela branca, uma arte moldada pelo desejo que sentiam ardendo em suas peles naquele instante.

Chanyeol ofegava próximo ao seu ouvido quando simplesmente levantou o rosto e abriu os olhos, vendo os cabelos platinados completamente desarrumados, a boca inchada e vermelha pela sequência de beijos intensos. Park Chanyeol estava uma completa bagunça e saber que era o causador de toda aquela desordem, só o fazia sentir ainda mais tesão.

O guitarrista colocou a língua para fora no exato momento em que Baekhyun se aproximou para voltar a beijá-lo, optando por sugar o músculo para dentro de sua própria boca, ouvindo um grunhido deleitoso em resposta, assim como sentiu as mãos fortes alcançando sua bunda marcada na calça surrada.

― Caralho, eu esperei tanto por isso ― o Park sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes das bocas voltarem a se encontrar com ainda mais vontade, a luxúria correndo solta em seus corpos e se fazendo o elemento principal daquele beijo.

No entanto, não tiveram tempo para focar no toque gostoso entre as línguas, as mãos precisas tocando em partes específicas e os tirando fora órbita, pois ouviram uma música do Kansas tocando ao fundo, anunciando uma nova chamada em seu celular.

Aquele toque era o mesmo há mais de cinco anos.

Se afastaram a contragosto, o vocalista pegando o celular esquecido no banco do passageiro e atendendo sem conseguir esconder a frustração e o descontentamento.

Sua voz estava fraca e a respiração ofegante, enquanto ainda permanecia sobre o colo de Chanyeol, este que fazia questão de lhe deixar alguns pequenos beijos ao longo do pescoço branquinho, não deixando de ressaltar que, se estava uma bagunça, Baekhyun se encontrava ainda pior.

― Era o meu pai, me chamando para almoçar com eles amanhã ― explicou em um leve mau humor, após encerrar a chamada. ― Acho que eu vou entrar.

― Tudo bem ― Chanyeol disse, um leve tom de decepção em sua voz, por ter o momento que tanto esperou sendo interrompido tão bruscamente.

― Você não quer subir? ― Baekhyun questionou enquanto voltava para o banco do passageiro, tentando ajeitar seus fios negros pelo espelho do retrovisor.

― Hoje não.

― Certo, obrigado pela carona. ― O Byun se virou de frente para ele, lhe encarando por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer.

Por fim, apenas se aproximou minimamente, deixando um beijo rápido nos lábios inchados.

― Até amanhã ― Chanyeol lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, deixando um último selinho em seus lábios, antes de vê-lo abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

Esperou apenas que ele entrasse em seu prédio, para que ligasse o som do carro, suspirando feliz demais enquanto escolhia a trilha perfeita para aquele momento. _Never Gonna Give You Up_ do _Rick Astley_ era piegas, mas trazia exatamente aquele feeling que estava sentindo.

E foi cantarolando aquela música, que nem ao menos sabia como fora parar em seu pen-drive, que Chanyeol fez o caminho restante até a sua casa. O sorriso enorme, é claro, sendo a atração principal enquanto cantarolava a letra antiga.

Estava feliz demais para se conter.

  
[...]  
  


O clima parecia estranhamente calmo. Calmo o suficiente para os membros da Foxglove notarem todo aquele silêncio vindo da parte dos vocais principais.

Yixing era o que mais estranhava, já que estava completamente no escuro em relação aos acontecimentos passados envolvendo Baekhyun e Chanyeol, e agora lidava com o clima inteiramente pacífico, sem nem mesmo uma troca de farpa sequer. Era inacreditável.

Os demais apenas sentiam a língua coçar para perguntar o que tanto haviam conversado no dia do bar, para que agora estivessem tão estranhamente tranquilos. Para os olhos esperto de Jongdae, o clima havia amenizado ainda mais desde a última semana e ele pretendia descobrir o motivo.

No entanto, os dois causadores do clima inusitado eram discretos demais e tomariam todo o cuidado do mundo para não deixar informações preciosas caírem nas mãos dos amigos.

Já fazia uma semana desde o beijo intenso que trocaram dentro do carro e o motivo de tanta serenidade, era nada mais do que os pensamentos silenciados pelas cenas revividas incessantemente em suas cabeças.

Chanyeol parecia estar nas nuvens, isso não era nem ao menos questionado. Não havia dado muita bola para o que os amigos disseram nos últimos dias e só realmente pareceu ligado ao mundo real, no show que fizeram no fim de semana seguinte àquele dia do carro.

Enquanto Baekhyun, para o completo espanto dos companheiros de banda, estava apenas quieto demais e isso implicava em ter o rapaz sendo menos petulante, levantando menos a voz e controlando os passinhos raivosos que sempre estavam presentes, como se fossem sua marca registrada.

Sua calmaria naquele dia em específico, no entanto, se dava à voz tranquila de Chanyeol cantarolando _Creep_ do _Radiohead_ , como se nada no mundo pudesse alcançá-lo. E talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Estavam sentados no sofá velho, enquanto Jongin estava jogado no chão, os quatro assistindo Chanyeol naquele palco improvisado na garagem, sentado no costumeiro banquinho alto, o violão em mãos e a voz forte, ao mesmo tempo em que era suave, os encantando com a canção.

Baekhyun, em específico, sentia aquele quentinho dentro de si enquanto olhava o rapaz focado no instrumento em seu colo. Não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que trocaram e tinha certeza que ele não estava diferente, notando pelo simples jeito em que ele lhe dirigia o olhar em alguns momentos dos dias que se seguiram, querendo dizer muito mais do que poderia. Talvez por ainda não terem falado sobre aquilo.

O clima naquela sexta-feira não era propenso para músicas agitadas demais, o tempo chuvoso os deixava mais preguiçosos do que o usual e só marcaram de ensaiar, pois no dia seguinte teriam mais um dos shows, senão, certamente estariam em suas próprias casas, talvez deitados debaixo de uma coberta pesada.

Foi por isso que o ensaio não se perdurou por tanto tempo, Chanyeol parecendo cordial demais ao convidar Baekhyun para ir até a sua casa quando se despediram dos amigos.

Baekhyun sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo dentro de si para tantos comportamentos inusitados em um período curto de tempo, mas mesmo assim aceitou, seguindo o carro vermelho do rapaz de perto com a sua moto exageradamente grande.

Lembraria de agradecer aos céus por não ter deixado chover antes que finalizassem o percurso, os dois tendo que entrar correndo no prédio antigo para fugir das gotas de chuva que começavam a cair.

― Uau, parece que calculamos o tempo ― Chanyeol disse em meio a respiração desregulada pela corrida recente e também pelas risadas soltas no meio do caminho.

― Demos sorte ― Baekhyun concluiu, aproveitando que já estavam dentro do apartamento para retirar suas botas pesadas e a jaqueta jeans três vezes maior do que seu corpo.

Só então parou para analisar o local, sentindo a nostalgia lhe acertando em cheio ao notar o quão diferente estava desde a última vez em que pisou ali, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia exatamente igual. Os móveis continuavam no mesmo lugar, embora algumas peças novas de decoração tenham sido adquiridas, como alguns quadros com posters do Kiss e ACDC; e muito ― muitos mesmo ―, discos de vinil.

A bagunça de Chanyeol era a mesma, no entanto, uma ou duas camisas jogadas no canto do sofá e várias meias espalhadas pelo assoalho. Isso sim parecia ser uma cena congelada no tempo.

― Faz muito tempo desde a última vez ― Baekhyun comentou em um sorriso, recebendo um acenar em resposta.

― Acho que não mudou muita coisa. ― Deu de ombros, dando alguns passos em direção ao centro da sala mediana, fazendo o vocalista lhe seguir.

― Não mudou mesmo, principalmente sua bagunça, parece que paramos no tempo. ― Não conseguiu segurar a risada ao notar o semblante falsamente ofendido do antigo melhor amigo, sentindo uma sensação boa lhe invadindo ao se dar conta de que, agora poderia brincar com ele com aquelas falsas ofensas como fazia antigamente.

As coisas realmente pareciam estar se encaixando mais uma vez.

― Não te trouxe na minha casa para receber suas ofensas gratuitas. ― Fingiu-se emburrado, vendo o sorriso ladino ainda firme nos lábios finos do Byun.

― E me trouxe aqui por quê? ― perguntou em um tom comedido, olhando para o rapaz enquanto cruzava os braços.

― Estava afim de passar um tempo com você ― respondeu simples em um dar de ombros, se sentando no sofá de couro velho, vendo o rapaz fazendo o mesmo ao se sentar de frente para si.

― É só isso mesmo? ― perguntou apenas para sondar o terreno, já que não fazia ideia se o clima era seguro, uma vez que não haviam conversado sobre os acontecimentos passados e por isso não tinha a ciência se o maior estava arrependido ou não.

― Sim, oras ― respondeu quase que de imediato. ― Também ganhei um vinil do U2 e sei que você gosta muito, pensei que poderíamos ouvir juntos enquanto apreciamos o seu whisky favorito. ― Se levantou do sofá para ir em direção ao equipamento antigo, que ficava próximo a prateleira com suas centenas de discos.

A música não demorou para chegar aos ouvidos do Byun e ele assistiu de longe o amigo indo até a cozinha para pegar alguns cubos de gelo, em seguida servindo duas doses da bebida envelhecida que estava disposta em um criado, junto de algumas outras garrafas no canto da sala.

Nesses momentos era quando Baekhyun parava para analisar o quão parecidos eram, levando desde sempre uma vida baseada nas décadas passadas, utilizando objetos e móveis tão antigos e ultrapassados se comparados com a modernidade dos dias atuais. Eram o estilo de vida que levavam e se sentiam confortável assim, principalmente por terem entrado nessa juntos.

Quando Chanyeol voltou a se sentar no sofá e lhe entregou o copo quadrado, foi que ambos se olharam pela primeira vez, o nervosismo atingindo a boca do estômago do guitarrista e lhe deixando apreensivo.

― A gente vai mesmo fingir que aquele beijo não aconteceu? ― Sua pergunta fez o outro quase engasgar com a bebida, mas ele soube disfarçar. ― Os _vários_ beijos, na verdade.

― Eu só, pensei que você não queria falar sobre isso. ― Deu de ombros, evitando olhar na direção do rapaz, usando o copo entre seus dedos grossos como desculpa para a sua falta de atenção.

― Eu por um acaso pareço do tipo que foge dessas coisas? ― questionou naquele típico tom debochado, que fez o maior revirar os olhos no mesmo instante.

― Nunca se sabe quando o seu mau humor vai atacar, Byun ― começou, repetindo o tom jocoso usado pelo rapaz anteriormente. ― Nunca se sabe quando você vai começar a me jogar palavras tortas de novo.

― Pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase ― disse após um longo gole na bebida amarga, que lhe fez apertar os olhos por alguns instantes.

― Isso não quer dizer que está tudo bem a gente se atracar dentro do meu carro ― foi o que disse, finalizando sua bebida e deixando o copo vazio na mesinha do abajur ao lado do sofá, pegando o de Baekhyun e fazendo o mesmo.

― Você está arrependido, por um acaso? ― questionou em um olhar incitante, usando a ponta da língua para lamber o próprio lábio inferior, capturando alguns resquícios do whisky bebido há pouco.

― Em algum momento eu pareci arrependido pra você? ― devolveu com um ar de desafio, um dos braços apoiados no encosto do sofá, os dedos brincando despreocupadamente com os próprios cabelos.

― Se não está arrependido, então por que parece estar fugindo?

― Não sou só eu que estou agindo assim. ― Deu de ombros, vendo os lábios do Byun se entreabrirem por alguns instantes, em completo choque.

― Assume que está fugindo, Park? ― Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se aproximando do corpo maior minimamente.

― Você não negou, então presumo que esteja de acordo. ― O maldito sorriso ladino que lançou na direção do Byun, fez com que ele perdesse tudo.

― Ah, cale a droga da boca ― foi o que ouviu, antes de sentir seu corpo ser puxado na direção do mais velho pelos dedos longos enlaçados na gola de sua jaqueta jeans.

Seus lábios se chocaram em uma impaciência exagerada e o Park sabia que não teria autonomia nenhuma naquela noite, a partir do momento em que Baekhyun o segurou pelo queixo, quase o obrigando a abrir a boca, e logo infiltrou sua língua ali, iniciando um beijo que Chanyeol não conseguiria descrever em nada além de... _quente_.

Os dedos estavam firmes em seu cabelo, controlando o ritmo que seus lábios seguiam. O clima parecia o completo oposto do que estava do lado de fora do prédio velho, de forma que o calor que os incendiava fizesse Chanyeol pensar que seu apartamento estava prestes a pegar fogo.

― Você não deveria me olhar desse jeito, Park ― comentou quando se afastaram, ainda se encarando muito de perto e com as respirações ofegantes. ― Não faz ideia do que causa em mim.

― Estou disposto a descobrir, se quiser me mostrar ― seus lábios roçaram durante a fala, em uma típica provocação e o Byun nunca pensou que Chanyeol poderia ser tão atraente como naquele momento.

― Eu irei mostrar, do meu jeitinho. ― Mordeu o inferior alheio, aproveitando para puxar os fios descoloridos de sua nuca com mais força. ― E eu espero que você não me atrapalhe.

― Estarei à sua disposição, Byun. ― Era o que o vocalista precisava para que voltassem a se beijar, dessa vez de forma mais lenta e muito mais intensa do que outrora.

As línguas dançavam de forma calma, o desejo explícito demais e os instigando a ir cada vez mais longe, por isso Baekhyun logo estava passando uma das pernas sobre Chanyeol, sentando-se em seu colo no segundo seguinte.

As mãos do Park foram atraídas à cintura alheia quase que como um imã, não conseguindo conter a vontade de apertá-lo com força e o trazer para cada vez mais perto, ouvindo-o suspirar durante o beijo.

Baekhyun era potencialmente ativo em todas as suas relações, principalmente por se relacionar em sua maioria com mulheres, uma vez que sua experiência com o mesmo sexo se deu há pouco mais de um ano. Ainda assim, tinha um fraco por pegadas fortes e a de Chanyeol o desestabilizou por completo.

― Tira isso, está quente demais aqui dentro ― ditou de forma desesperada, ajudando o Park a se livrar da jaqueta pesada, retirando a camiseta branca do Queen que ele usava, logo em seguida fazendo o mesmo consigo.

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez o contato extremo entre as peles sendo capaz de intensificar ainda mais as coisas. As unhas do Byun estavam presas nos ombros largos de Chanyeol, mal se importando com as marcas que deixava no local, extasiado demais com os beijos que recebia no pescoço para se preocupar com isso.

Os dedos grossos do Park, no entanto, eram mestres em apertá-lo com cada vez mais força, deslizando por toda a extensão das costas lisinhas e livre dos tecidos, em um carinho pesado que lhe arrepiou por inteiro.

Chanyeol não pegou leve nas mordidas e chupões distribuídos na pela lisa do pescoço alheio. Seus lábios deslizavam com tanta veemência pela tez, não sabendo se era motivado pelo vicio que tinha no vocalista, ou por tê-lo tão entregue acima de si.

Era como se os papeis tivessem se invertido em questões de segundos, seus beijos molhados sendo o suficiente para desestabilizar o mais velho. No entanto, ele não demorou para retomar o controle da situação, prendendo os dedos nos cabelos platinados e voltando a puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

Abusou dos lábios cheinhos da maneira que pôde, não sabendo quando seria a próxima vez que teria a chance de prová-los, ainda assim, beijar Park Chanyeol era gostoso demais e ficaria ali a noite inteira se fosse possível. E se não estivesse tão desesperado também.

Foi em um movimento sutil que fez com o seu quadril, que sentiu a ereção potente do Park sendo esmagada em sua bunda através do tecido grosso da calça jeans. Sorriu entre o beijo, se afastando minimante para olhá-lo, afim de capturar sua reação quando simplesmente ondulou o quadril para frente e para trás, sentindo seu próprio pau sendo esmagado no abdômen definido do guitarrista.

― Porra... ― Chanyeol sussurrou em seu ouvido, seus dedos descendo rapidamente para alcançar a bunda farta e apertá-la com força, o incentivando a se mexer mais uma vez. ― Sua bunda é tão gostosa, Baekhyun.

Esse último apenas sorriu ofegante, voltando a capturar seus lábios, dessa vez em apenas alguns selinhos longos, enquanto continuava movimentando o quadril, dessa vez de forma mais intensa e por conta própria, ainda que os dedos alheios permanecessem firmes em sua bunda.

Sentiam que poderiam explodir se simplesmente continuassem indo nesse ritmo lento, elevando as provocações em níveis inimagináveis, como se para provar quem era o mais resistente.

― Esse cabelo cinza te deixa fodidamente atraente ― sussurrou contra os lábios inchados do outro, ambos os olhos fechados para intensificarem as sensações que lhes acometiam. ― Você está todo gostoso nesses últimos dias, Park, me pergunto quando você passou a se dedicar tanto assim ao seu corpo.

― Podemos falar sobre isso outra hora, Byun, temos problemas mais urgentes agora ― pontou firme, aproveitando o beijo interrompido para voltar a deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço.

Dessa vez passou direto, alcançando os ombros e posteriormente o peitoral magro, adicionando a língua nos beijos longos que deixava no local. Baekhyun suspirou, se ajeitando com a bunda precisamente sobre o membro alheio teso abaixo de si, endireitando a coluna para dar mais acesso ao Park e sua boca habilidosa.

Apenas soube que precisaria se preparar para o que viria a seguir, quando sentiu a pontinha da língua quente de Chanyeol deslizando por seu mamilo com tanta delicadeza, completamente contraditório ao momento em que viviam.

Gemeu pela primeira vez, um gemido longo e arrastado, sendo os lábios gordinhos se fechando ao redor de uma parte de seu corpo que jamais imaginou ser tão sensível. Seu pau pulsou dentro da calça e soube que não aguentaria muito tempo se Chanyeol continuasse com aquela boquinha esperta, se dedicando em chupá-lo daquela forma.

Baekhyun jamais se viu em posição tão submissa, mas mesmo assim, contrariou todo o seu ego quando simplesmente se afastou do Park e, sem nenhum aviso prévio, se ajoelhou entre as pernas longas, sentindo o joelho arder pelo impacto contra o piso.

― Baekhyun... ― soou apreensivo, quase como se alertasse o Byun, mas ele estava firme demais em suas ideias para se importar com algum possível chilique do Park.

Levou os dedos até o botão da calça clara e o abriu sem rodeios, aproveitando para puxar o tecido para fora do corpo enorme, junto de sua cueca branca, só então podendo ver de perto o pau ereto quase que brilhando em sua frente, apontando orgulhosamente para cima.

Sua boca salivou.

― Eu quero tanto te chupar, puta merda. ― Não sabia o poder que essas palavras tinham sobre Chanyeol e também não ficou ali para saber.

No segundo seguinte, seus dedos já estavam ao redor da extensão, sentindo a expectativa crescendo dentro de si ao se dar conta de que só havia feito aquilo uma única vez em sua vida, mas não conseguia se importar menos.

Queria chupar Chanyeol. Queria sentir aquele caralho dentro de sua boca. E foi isso que fez.

Sua língua deslizou pela glande de forma lenta, quase como se estivesse testando suas reações. E no fundo estava mesmo. Chanyeol suspirou pesado, apertando o tecido rígido do sofá entre os dedos, com medo de tocar Baekhyun e ele simplesmente parar com aquilo antes mesmo de começar.

No entanto, não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo, jogando a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, quando sentiu a boca quentinha abrigar sua glande de forma ainda calma, quase que inocente.

Quando voltou seu olhar para o Byun, notou que ele lhe encarava, os lábios fechados ao redor da cabecinha, sugando delicadamente, como se aquele fosse o melhor entre todos os doces do mundo.

― Porra... ― gemeu, voltando a fechar os olhos com força, para logo em seguida abri-los e levar as mãos até os fios negros de Baekhyun, inicialmente em apenas um carinho.

Baekhyun foi ganhando confiança e com isso foi abocanhando a extensão aos poucos, sentindo a glande batendo no fundo de sua garganta, quase lhe fazendo engasgar.

― Baekhyun ― chamou uma vez, sentindo o ápice se aproximando. Se continuasse ali gozaria na boca do rapaz e tinha outros planos antes disso. ― Vem aqui. ― O afastou de si, o segurando pelos cabelos e logo o rapaz já estava sentado eu seu colo novamente.

Sentiu-se intimidado por um instante, ao se dar conta de que estava inteiramente pelado, enquanto o rapaz ainda mantinha suas calças. Aquilo não durou muito tempo, no entanto, o desespero de Baekhyun sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo retirar os próprios jeans, pegando o guitarrista de surpresa ao notar que ele não usava nenhuma cueca.

― Porra, Baekhyun, você quer me foder, é isso? ― perguntou entre suspiros, recebendo o menor de volta em seu colo, dessa vez sem nenhum tecido atrapalhando o contato entre as peles.

Acabou gemendo desesperado demais. ao sentir seu pau sendo esmagado pelas nádegas, deslizando no meio da bunda de Baekhyun.

― Eu adoraria em uma outra oportunidade, mas, no momento, eu nunca quis tanto sentar em um pau quanto eu quero sentar no seu, Yeol ― sussurrou rente aos lábios inchados e um tanto vermelhos, sorrindo satisfeito ao vê-lo apertar os olhos com força e gemer baixinho.

Grudou seus lábios mais uma vez em um beijo rápido, sentindo as mãos grandes voltando a alcançar sua bunda, o incentivando a voltar a rebolar em seu colo. O dedo áspero deslizou por entre as nádegas, alcançando a entrada apertada em um toque não muito delicado. Foi a segunda vez que Baekhyun gemeu, a voz soando rouca e arrastada ao pé do ouvido alheio, completamente em expectativa para o que viria a seguir.

― Vou pegar o lubrificante no quarto, aguenta esperar? ― perguntou para o menor e ele só ouviu por estar com a boca colada na sua, caso contrário seria impossível, pois não passou de um sussurro.

― Qual a parte do “eu quero sentar em você”, você não entendeu, Park? ― Parecia desesperado, segurando o rapaz pelo queixo e o olhando intensamente. ― Não tenho tempo para isso.

― É sua primeira vez como passivo? Pode machucar ― tentou argumentar, pois sabia como poderia ser dolorido, ainda que mal estivesse aguentando o próprio pau escorrendo pré-gozo entre os dois corpos suados.

― Eu não me importo, eu só quero que você me foda, Chanyeol ― foi firme, apertando os olhos na direção do maior.

― Mas, Baekhyun-

― Agora.

Chanyeol não questionou, rapidamente levando dois dedos à própria boca, afim de molhá-los precariamente com a sua saliva, logo voltando para a entrada do Byun.

O primeiro dedo não encontrou tantas dificuldades para entrar, ainda que o espaço fosse pequeno. Mesmo assim, logo o segundo já ganhava espaço e o vocalista era tão apertado, que Chanyeol jurou que gozaria assim que metesse seu pau ali.

Sua mão livre alcançou o membro rosado que era pressionado contra o seu abdômen, começando uma massagem superficial apenas para distraí-lo da dor que ele, certamente, sentia ao ter os dedos grossos e longos lhe invadindo, mesmo que não demonstrasse nada, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que qualquer som saísse por ali.

― Chega disso. ― Segurou o pulso de Chanyeol, afastando-o de seu corpo. Se firmou sobre os próprios joelhos e segurou o membro teso pela base, olhando para o Park uma última vez, antes de direcioná-lo para a própria entrada.

Esfregou apenas a cabecinha ali, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás para gemer de forma arrastada, logo em seguida abrigando a glande dentro de si. Chanyeol prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, tendo que conter sua vontade de meter seu pau dentro da entradinha apertada até o talo, ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava para não gozar rápido demais, sentindo a pressão ao redor de seu membro sendo quase que enlouquecedora.

― Caralho ― sussurrou para si mesmo, vendo que o corpo de Baekhyun estava inteiramente retesado, enquanto ele começava a ganhar força para se mexer.

Os joelhos estavam firmes no estofado e o suor que desprendia de sua pele fazia o couro grudar em sua perna, mesmo assim, continuou de onde estava, subindo e descendo lentamente sobre a extensão grossa, a cada novo movimento sentindo o membro ir mais e mais fundo.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrigar tudo dentro de si, sentindo aquela pressão deliciosa como se estivesse preste a ser rasgado, segurou o Park pelos ombros e movimentou o quadril de forma circular, sentindo suas paredes internas sendo massageadas, assim como sua próstata.

Gemeu desesperado pela primeira vez na noite, vendo que o maior continuava com o lábio preso entre os dentes, possivelmente tentando manter o controle de seu corpo. Se aproximou apenas para deslizar a pontinha da língua ali, fazendo-o soltar a carne avermelhada e o tomou em um beijo intenso demais, transbordando os sentimentos que eles não conseguiam externar em palavras. Só aí conseguiu voltar a se mexer.

Seus lábios estavam unidos e era por onde soltavam uma sequência de gemidos baixinhos e curtos, enquanto Baekhyun subia e descia sem muita velocidade, ainda que os dedos longos acariciando suas costas e suas próprias unhas maltratando a tez alheia, fossem suficientes para levá-los ao extremo.

Nunca antes havia sido tocado de forma tão desejosa por outro homem, assim como nunca tinha sentido um pau lhe invadindo com tanta vontade. Parecia ser a melhor foda de sua vida e nem dizia isso por todo o fator emocional presente, uma vez que seu coração sofria acelerado no peito ao se dar conta de que era Park Chanyeol ali.

Mesmo assim, continuou se concentrando no prazer que queria sentir ao longo da noite, tentando de tudo para não gozar tão rápido, ainda que sua glande estivesse sendo pressionada no abdômen alheio e aquilo fosse gostoso demais.

Sentiu suas pernas doerem pouco tempo depois de começar a sentar com mais velocidade e Chanyeol pareceu notar isso, já que Baekhyun se apoiava cada vez mais em si. Por isso, o segurou pela cintura e retirou seu membro de dentro dele em um estalo molhado, logo ajudando o vocalista a se deitar no sofá.

Quis beijá-lo mais uma vez, já que parecia nunca ser o suficiente. Estava se sentindo dependente do rapaz e sabia que isso não era seguro, por isso guardou a vontade para um outro momento e sorriu para ele da forma mais maldosa que conseguiu.

Baekhyun havia tomado conta da situação desde o início, por mais entregue que às vezes pudesse parecer, diante disso resolveu que era seu momento de cuidar das coisas e logo seus dedos seguraram os pulsos finos e os levaram até o topo da cabeça do vocalista, os mantendo presos ali contra o sofá.

― Puta merda, Chanyeol, você não vai fazer isso ― soou desacreditado, gemendo alto quando sentiu o membro teso lhe invadindo de repente, e uma força que não estava preparado.

Era uma delícia.

― Eu vou te foder de verdade agora, Byun, quero você bem quietinho, tudo bem? ― Tinha um sorriso ladino nos lábios e pôde sentir a frustração do menor apenas pela forma indignada que ele lhe olhou, mas se ele tinha algo para dizer, as palavras morreram em sua boca.

O corpo do Park já se encontrava em um eterno desespero, o pau pulsando dentro da entrada contraída, em um pedido aflito para que gozasse logo. Afim de acabar com o sofrimento dos dois, Chanyeol segurou os pulsos do Byun com apenas uma das mãos, usando a outra para segurá-lo pela cintura, iniciando movimentos intensos.

Metia fundo e com força, vendo o menor revirando os olhos de prazer quando esfregava sua próstata com precisão, vez ou outra mudando a posição para alcança-la mais vezes. Era delicioso foder Baekhyun daquela maneira, inteiramente entregue, gemendo baixinho, quase choramingando.

Chanyeol não estava muito diferente, sua voz rouca vez ou outra soltava sons arrastados, constantemente ofegando, principalmente quando Baekhyun começou a contrair ao redor de seu pau, tornando as sensações mil vezes mais intensas.

Não sabia se conseguiria sair inteiro dali ao final daquela foda, principalmente se fosse julgar o quão destruído estava seu coração, ainda que fosse de uma forma boa. Jurou que aqueles sentimentos estavam mortos dentro de si, mas nunca se sentiu tão vivo quanto naquele momento, com Baekhyun abaixo de si, lhe olhando de uma forma um tanto carinhosa, como nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida.

Sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, quando o membro rosado começou a expelir cada vez mais pré-gozo e o corpo inteiro do rapaz se retraía. Era uma visão deliciosa e desejou demais poder vê-lo gozar primeiro, mas não conseguiu se segurar.

Continuou mantendo o ritmo à medida em que sentia seus jatos quentes sendo despejados dentro do menor e aquela sensação gostosa se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, trazendo um relaxamento e uma paz de espirito que só eram alcançados após um orgasmo delicioso.

Baekhyun veio logo em seguida, sujando a própria barriga com sua porra, gozando longa e lentamente, acabando por gemer arrastado quando a última gota caiu.

Havia sido o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Disso não tinha dúvidas.

O corpo grande caiu sobre o vocalista, mal se importando com a bagunça que haviam feito, ou com o fato de sua porra estar escorrendo por entre as pernas do Byun, sujando diretamente o seu sofá. Estava exausto fisicamente e sentia seus pensamentos em uma enorme bagunça, poderia lidar com o sofá em uma outra hora.

― Chanyeol ― chamou baixinho após longos segundos na mesma posição, em completo silêncio. ― Vamos para o quarto.

― Vamos ficar aqui ― era como um pedido manhoso e Baekhyun quase mudou de ideia. Não imaginou que Chanyeol fosse ficar tão dengoso após um orgasmo intenso.

― Não podemos dormir aqui, vamos acordar destruídos amanhã ― explicou, mesmo que estivessem sonolentos demais e o maior nem ao menos fosse lhe entender.

― Podemos sim, está ótimo aqui.

― Anda, Chanyeol, vamos para o quarto. Amanhã limpamos essa bagunça. ― O guitarrista finalmente se deu por vencido e logo caminharam juntos, meio cambaleando, em direção ao quarto do rapaz.

Quando se jogaram juntos na cama, Baekhyun de barriga para cima encarando o teto escuro, e Chanyeol de bruços com uma das bochechas pressionadas contra o travesseiro, não acreditaram no que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Parecia insano demais, mas não estavam arrependidos.

Longe disso.

  
[...]  
  


Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, tiveram que pular desesperados para fora da cama, sem tempo de pensarem ou falarem a respeito da noite anterior, uma vez que estavam atrasados demais para a passagem de som na casa de show onde se apresentariam naquela noite.

Os amigos fingiram não notar os semblantes cansados e as marcas espalhadas em ambos os pescoços, também ignorando o mau humor pela falta de uma refeição decente, já que correram de casa direto para lá.

O show, possivelmente, foi um dos melhores que fizeram em todas as suas vidas, Baekhyun estava radiante e cantava com uma energia irreconhecível até para os próprios amigos, enquanto Park Chanyeol parecia descrever seus sentimentos através de suas notas musicais.

Quando se reuniram juntos na garagem de Jongade no domingo, com _Rock The Casbah_ do _The Clash_ tocando, Baekhyun não se importou em caminhar até Chanyeol e sentar sobre uma de suas coxas, enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades. Assim como os amigos pareciam não dar a mínima.

― E o que vai ser da gente quando a turnê acabar? ― Yixing perguntou meio preocupado.

Era certo que estavam felizes demais com a formação original e seria como enfiar uma adaga em seu coração se aquilo tudo se perdesse mais uma vez.

― Eu não sei, não pretendo fugir dessa vez ― Chanyeol começou em um tom tranquilo. Estava jogado de forma desleixada sobre o sofá, ignorando o peso de Baekhyun por ele estar em apenas uma de suas pernas. ― Senti falta de vocês e não quero que isso se perca de novo.

― Você vai larga a Beladonna, então? ― Jongin parecia decepcionado de alguma forma, talvez porque agora tinha algum certo interesse no outro vocalista e Chanyeol por perto seria como uma ponte entre eles.

― A agenda de lá não é muito cheia, consigo conciliar sem problemas. ― Deu de ombros. ― Eu realmente não quero ir embora.

― E você não vai, Chanyeol ― Baekhyun disse determinado, trocando um olhar significativo com o guitarrista. ― Daremos nosso jeito. Sempre demos.

Os amigos não tinham noção do que acontecia entre aquele dois, por isso não tinham dimensão do que aquelas palavras poderiam significar.

Não sabiam o que o futuro reservava para eles e nem ao menos estavam preocupados com isso, se fosse para falar a verdade. A única certeza que Baekhyun tinha, era que não deixaria que o rapaz fosse para muito longe. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Essse é o link da playlist com todas as músicas da fic e mais algumas que eles possivelmente cantariam nos shows: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21Jg1wnz32daAcPofgyQBx
> 
> Estarei esperando vocês para surtar comigo no twitter ou no ccat, sou @chogiwei em todos os lugares.
> 
> Beijos  
> ~Billie.


End file.
